Anything For You
by Luella's Joy
Summary: How did the vampire that changed Carlisle stop from sucking him dry? How did Elizebeth know he was special? And why did Edward get out of his rebellious stage? How did he meet Esme? Carlisle's story from mortal birth. Interesting twist and original plot.
1. Foreordained

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story, this is a FANfiction. I do not own Twilght. It belongs to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. **

**This is a kind of short chapter, but it is just a necesary introduction.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night was cold, dark with a slight ominous feeling being carried in the wind. It had been storming for the past 2 hours while Katherine was in labor. London in the year 1643 wasn't the best time for child birth but Katherine knew she could do it for the precious child in her womb, she could do anything for her soon-to-be son and loving husband. She would survive, in some form.......

Pain. Hurt. Misery. Awe. Adoration. All thoughts swarmed her head in a new feeling, a wonderful brand new feeling. Something that had always been there, never having a reason to come out. Yes, that feeling was always there covered by things more important at the time. But they weren't. Nothing was more important then this. It dominated every cell in Katherine's body, wrapping every bone with its warmth and belonging. The feeling was new and exhilarating, like a child taking a step for the first time, or the feel of springs fresh rain drizzling on your face. There was only one word to describe the beautiful sensation now uncovered in her body, Motherhood.

A high pitched scream pierced the nearly deafening silence in the room. The cry shocked the three, now four people in the room. This new wail was a big difference from the labored pants that echoed through the room before. William Cullen hurried and looked up to the doctor holding his new child.

"Boy," Dr. Westly gruffed as he quickly cut the umbilical cord connecting the child to its mother. Westly was not a pleasant man, his father forced him to apprentice the local doctor hoping he could be successful. By all means he hated his job he only did it for the money and his old man's pride. He softly handed the boy to the mothers weak arms as her husband rushed over towards his new family. Westly smiled, he did have a soft spot for children.

William was a fairly rich man, being a pastor of the church, and was one of the few people wealthy enough to hire a doctor. He would do anything for his wife. Everyday it was as if his love her her grew stronger. When he found out of the baby he was overjoyed beyond belief. He was getting everything he ever wanted in life.

Pushing his thoughts aside Will looked at his son for the first time. He had a soft small head, with just a little bit of golden fuzz sporting on the top. His eyes were closed, and his nose scrunched up in the cutest way possible. His little fists were clenched but he held a somewhat calm aura about him.

"He is a fine young lad," exclaimed the doctor, "You can expect great things to come out of him."

William smiled. It was true, the boy seemed as if he held some great quality about him.

"I am very proud," he said as he reached over to give the doctor a handshake. William beamed as he watched the doctor pack up his stuff.

Suddenly, a sound of pure agony came from the corner. Will dashed to his wife as she screamed in pain. "Carlisle," she murmered in a ragged whisper. Her sound was cut short as she sucked in a loud gasping breath, the room was then silent.

Westly slowly walked over with a grim expression on. He firmly grabbed the womans wrist checking for a pulse. He was not surprised when he felt none, most women do not survive the process of bringing a child into the world. He quickly ordered the maid to grab a mirror. He would not lose hope, most likely. When she returned he held up the mirror the her mouth waiting for her breath to fog it up. He waited for a few moments before he decided to break the news. This was his least favorite part of the job, telling people that their loved ones would not return.

Just as Westly was about to open his mouth a sob broke through Williams. "Why!?" he demanded. "Why," he said once again in a sad whisper. Suddenly angry he lashed out on the doctor, "Is there a point in life when the young die when their lives have just started? How can God be so cruel? Why me?!" He continued sobbing as he heart brokenly stared at his deceased wife.

"Pastor Wiliaml, of all people you should know that there are reasons for everything that happens in our world. If Katherine was meant to die then so be it." William turned away from the man disgusted with a scowl on his face. The doctor sighed, cleared his throat than continued, "Everyone has a purpose in their life. Maybe your wifes was just to bring this beautiful young boy to the world. After her objective was completed maybe she did not want to stay in this mortal world. This boy could accomplish much more than we think. He could be the cause of a turnabout making this world a better place to live."

Defeated Will pondered his son. There was a superior feeling he had when he looked at his teeny face. There was something about the way he carried himself that he couldn't quite place. Even in his misery he couldn't help but smile at the precious bundle he held in his arms. He knew Katherine would not want him to be a downer, sulking in her absence. She would want him to be happy and be the best father he could be. An he knew he would, and he would do it with a big smile on his face.

"Carlisle," he murmured, toying with the name. It was a fine name, but it held such painful memories. He wouldn't go against his wifes dying wish. Nothing could describe his feelings as he sat on his bed with with his broken, beautiful, and new family.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it! In my opinion the next chapter is better. I like constructive critisism so feel free to be harsh in your reviews.**


	2. The Change

Katherine's body was taken to the morgue late that cold winter night although she was not dead, yet. Her faint heart was still softly beating. Her breaths so subtle no mortal could detect. Katherine heard the doctor say she was dead, felt them taking her 'dead' body away. It took all of her strength to say a name that so wonderfully swirled across her mind in the happiest moment of her life. At that exact moment she knew that she had to name her son it. No other name could be more perfect.

She so desperately wanted to tell them that she was still alive, but her mind could not control her body. She tried again and again to give some signal but it was as if her nerves had been cut and shredded, never to be useful again.

She could feel the lifeless bodies around her. The ghastly smell of rotting corpes' added horror to the taint taste of death on her tongue. Someone was moving around though. This thing was way to stealthy and silent to be human. She heard a sucking noise as a cool breeze whipped past her body. It made the hairs on her neck stand up. Something pierced her skin but she could not let out a wail. The thing moved away again but left imense amounts of pain coursing through her bloodstream.

The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It hurt way worse than child birth, and one hundred times worse than scraping your knee. It hurt worse than having your loved ones thinking your dead. The pain continued burning up her body as it got closer the center; burning more with each pump of blood that her heart gushed to the burning, trying to smother it. 'This was true misery, nothing could compare to this,' she thought. Katherine would rather die than face this pain.

Katherine pondered the possibility of her surviving. She could now twitch her fingers. Maybe she was healing? At least she was getting some response out of her body. She would embrace the pain if it meant she could see her family again. Katherine would take this pain ten fold if she could just see her darling Carlisle. Carlisle, she could still recall his soft skin and perfect new features. He would be the handsomest lad in all of London. She would fight through this. For her husband, son, and future.

The pain kept etching it's way through her body leaving scars as it went. She crawled away from the morgue not wanting the workers to see a lady acting in such a manner. She was flailing about, screeching in the most unladylike fashion.

Time no longer meant anything to Katherine. One more second just meant she was alive longer, and more minute brought more pain, and one more hour was a hour of agony. She wished that she could freeze time. Would this ever stop?

It felt like an eternity had passed before the pain slowly started to fade, but it had only been three days. Three days was all it took to almost completely rewire ones DNA. The burns slowly eased at her finger tips and toes. Then it dwindled down her body closer to it's center, the heart. The heart was the only organ now productive in her body. It was what pushed the pain around her body. She felt like ripping it out of her body numerous times. Little did she know that she only had a few more heartbeats left.

_Thump,_ 10 seconds left.

_Thump,_ 7 seconds left.

_Thump,_ 3 seconds left.

_Thump, thump, thump,_ 1 second left.

Then with one final _thump, _her heart finally gave out. Her humanity and soul were now gone, taking the pain with it. Her transformation was now complete.

Katherine was thirsty when she woke up. More so then she had ever been. Thirsty, so very thirsty. She quickly sprang up, surprised when her body did it more full of grace and lithe than ever before. She wanted to run to her house on Main Street, London. She wanted to scoop her darling boy up in her arms and kiss her husband on the cheek, telling him that she would never leave them again. Despite what her mind wanted, her natural instinct was stronger. The dry ache in her throat was unbearable and she needed to quench her growing thirst. Now.

Giving in to the devil inside of her she decided to run to the nearest well. 'Dying must have changed a lot in me,' she thought. 'Things were never this clear and precise before. I guess dying can make you appreciate the true beauty in life.' Katherine was amazed that she did not have any lingering pain in her body. She tended to be sore for awhile after dealing with that kind of hurt in her body.

Katherine got to the well faster than she would have anticipated. "Life is full of surprises today!" she said with a smile. Nothing would prepare her for the surprise she was about to get......

She nimbly lowered the bucket into the well. She couldn't bear to wait any longer. She listened for the splash of the pail connecting with the water. Exited she turned the handle as fast as she could, impatient for the relief she assumed the liquid would bring. Her force broke the handle as the bucket spiraled back down towards the bottom. Surprised once again by her newfound strength, she decided to pull on the rope to bring the water to the surface.

As soon as it arrived she eagerly brought the container to her lips. The taste did not stop the burning in her throat. It was downright disgusting and nearly made her gag. Disgusted she moved it away from her face, inspecting it to see if it was tainted. Horrified she threw the bucket away as far away as possible, 320 feet away. She let out out a bloodcurdling scream. Even though it was meant to sound full of horror, it was a sound worthy of a god.

The image she saw in her reflection only slightly resembled what she used to look like. The mysterious creature had the same basic features as she used to, but was way to appealing than was normal. Every feature was angular and straight. Cheekbones higher than ever before, and lashed thicker and longer. She had the fullest rosiest lips she had ever seen. Her eyebrows were perfectly sculpted, and her skin was immensely pale and rich, creamy, glowing with health. The color was almost as if she had never stepped foot in the sun before. Her dark brown hair fell in perfect curls down her back. It was shinier and more luscious than imaginable. Everything was perfectly proportional for her petite 5'2'' frame.

She was gorgeous except for one thing, her eyes. They were a deep dark red. They were hypnotizing and haunting. Even with her mind-blowing beauty they stood out. She knew that it wasn't right. That they were the result of something bad. She knew this had something to do with the _thing _in the mortuary, and she was going to find it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, next chapter is a little bit of William and then the whole Katherine thing gets settled. After that the next chapter is all about our favorite vampire doctor :]**


	3. Discovering & Discouraging

As William looked through his window later that night he thought he saw his wifes ghost. He was probably just seeing things, or so he thought. Ever since the maid put the baby down to bed he had been arranging funeral plans. He couldn't put it off any longer, and he wanted his wife to have the grandest funeral in all of England. Just as he was pondering which flowers would look best on her grave, a knock on the on the door interrupted him. Wondering who would come at this late hour he got up on his feet and marched towards the door.

He opened it up to a tall, scrawny man who had a reseeding hairline and a thick mustache under his broad nose. It seemed as if his face was permanently red, and his gray eyes were squinted into very thin slits.

William stared at the man as he opened his mouth to speak. "Hello sir, I am coming as a messenger from the morgue. You see we were about to prepare your wife for her burial, but there seems to have been, a um, an accident over the three day waiting period. It's, ah well, a quite humorous story really. And I've never seen anything like it before. He he, you see-"

"Get on with it!" William barked as he glared murderously at the man.

"Your wifes body is reported as missing."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Katherine rushed back to the morgue, she did not notice that she passed her home. In her hurry she also did not notice the man approaching it nor her husband gazing out from the front parlor.

When she arrived to the morgue the smell of all those bodies in one place overwhelmed her. Bloodlust was the only thing that could control her actions then. The blood was cold and thick, not as appetizing as the livings would be, though it still calmed the wild fire threatening to permanently stay in her throat. Horrified after she saw what she had done she backed off and started sobbing. No tears trickled down her cheeks as she 'cried'.

She was one of the demons that her husband freed the world from. She was nothing but a bloodsucking, crazy behaved, monster. She could not face her family like this. What would people think? A beloved mother and wife returns to her family after being dead for three days as a creation from the devil himself. Still confused and angry she knew she had to think of a plan. Katherine would find that monstrosity that changed her, it was the only sensible solution.

She looked around at the bloodless-already-dead corpses. Did she really drink that many people? It seemed she only devoured four or five when there were at least a dozen that had someones teeth sunk into. Suddenly it hit her, it must have been the other demon that was here! It was the one that changed her.

She leaped over to the ones that had been sucked by the stranger. The sent she picked up was amazing, like freshly mowed hay with a mix of fresh water and cinnamon. It had just the faintest trace of molasses and roses. It had to be the monster, nothing smelt that good in the room besides herself.

Katherine followed the scent: through the streets of London, over a creek, and into the forest on the out skirts of town. The forest was somewhere she had never been before. It was almost always dark and gloomy, and was in no way a place for a civilized lady like herself. Her husband had warned her that wild, evil things dwelt in there. She never believed him until now. She had always thought that the idea of mythical creatures, good or not, was nonsense. Maybe god had bestowed this curse on her for her doubt.

The trail ended and she found her self in the presence of a tall, heavyset man. He grinned to show unnaturally pointed teeth. He prattled on in a weird language with a gleam in his red eyes.

This was terrible, she would never find out what happened if she couldn't even understand him. '_Please tell me you speak English!'_ She plead with all of her might. She felt a sudden jolt inside her mind before the man went to speak again.

"I speak English too," he said with a heavy accent, "if that is what you can comprehend."

Katherine smiled, that was just what she wanted him to say. She nodded her head eagerly before she remembered why she was here and scowled. "What did you do to me! Why me?!" she screamed in anger. His eyes widened and he pursed his lips in surprise of her outburst.

"Surely you did not want to die, did you not?" he inquired. That hit her hard because she knew she didn't. She was making bargains with God for all she was worth before all this happened.

"No," she said glumly in a soft whisper as she shook her head.

He smiled, "Now you would like to know what you are, yes?" She cheered up a bit, as horrible as this was she loved a good mystery. He saw her face brighten and continued on, "My name is Marty, and for the past 69 years I have been a vampire. And now so are you. You see, some vampires have what you would call a special power. That power can range anywhere from invisibility to mind reading. The possibilities are endless!" he said with a small laugh.

"My power is that whenever I touch someone I know their one true desire. Most people are very worldly and only want physical things. They are very selfish. But you," Marty said with a wink, "wanted nothing more than to live. You wanted it so bad, only thinking of your family. When I put my teeth on your neck, I was overwhelmed. I could not just drink you dry! You were far to special. I then ran away hoping you would have enough sense to follow me here." he finished with a smug smile.

"That is by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" she screeched, "Even if I wanted to live it was in no way like this. Do you think I can go back to my family like this? Wanting to sink my teeth into them anytime they were around me! I can't raise a son like this! I would be better off dead then having to be stuck here forever, wishing for what I had." Katherine crossed her arms across her chest glaring at the man who damned her to this fate.

"I'm sorry," he said in a faint whisper looking down. "I won't bother you again." Marty briskly got up and turned to leave.

_'I wish you'd run into a tree on your way out.'_ Katherine thought as she watched him leave. Her head hurt again, was this another vampire thing? She was so confused, she wished she asked more questions before she lost her temper. A noisy _clunk _made her turn around. There was Marty lying on the forest floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked, "I thought you dismissed yourself."

He said in an astonished voice, "As did I when I suddenly had the thought to turn sharply east into the nearest tree. It was the weirdest sensation, I didn't even think of it. It was like it just popped into my mind." Katherine had to laugh at that, it was just what she was thinking!

"What do you find so funny about this situation Miss. Ungrateful?" he sneered.

"Just before you ran into the tree, I willed you to do it!" She said as she broke into another fit of giggles.

His brow furrowed in deep thought, "Did anything unusual happen when you wished for it to happen?"

"Oh yes, it felt as if someone hit me one the head with a hammer." she said as she frowned in remembrance of the pain she felt. _'I wish you would tell me what you are thinking.' _she thought as the pain reappeared once again.

"It's your power!" Marty said as he sprung up, "Your special vampire power."

She thought about it. It did make sense, she wanted something really bad and then it happened. After a little pain, Bang! You got it. She grinned, then even further as she came to another discovery; she could start over and forget all of her past life. She would never have to face the pain of her old memories ever again. _'You will forget all that you had before this life,' _she said in deep concentration, _'you will now follow this man and be the best vampire you can.' _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hi! Just another necesary chapter, in the next one the plot will pick up.......**


	4. Proving Yourself

Carlisle Cullen always wondered why he didn't have a mother. Why the other children could get good night kisses from theirs, and be able to wake up to them making breakfast for them in the morning. He always envied the children who played in the park as both of their parents watched them. Whenever he asked his dad were his was mom was, he would tear up and say, "Off to a better place." Carlisle didn't really get it until he was 10.

He didn't really have a great childhood either. His dad was often out preaching or leading a witch hunt and would never have time to play ball with him. Carlisle got very lonely, he didn't relate with other kids well. He was different then them. Almost as if he was an alien sent down to just observe the humans. Because of his lack of friends, Carlisle devoted all of his free time on religion. He was going to become an Anglican Pastor just like his father. He didn't believe in evil creatures as much though, and he didn't understand was his father went after them with such a vengence.

Even with his different views on things, Carlisle was the most obedient son ever. He tried his hardest and always did what was asked of him. He was now a handsome 23 year old man and was ready for anything.

He remembered two years ago, the night his father passed his job unto him;

_"May I speak with you son?" _

_Carlisle looked up from his book puzzled, his father usually never had time for talking. He was most certainly not one for small talk. _

_"As you know I have been getting quite old lately," he began, "My bones are getting to frail and weak for vigorous activity. I'm afraid it is getting too hard for me to lead the demon raids. I would like you to be the new Pastor of the one true church. Take this job with dignity and always be the best." He coughed before smiling warmly at his son. _

_There was something Carlisle saw there that he had never seen in his dad before. Regret that he hadn't been there before? Sadness that he was giving up his passion? Thankfulness? It was a mystery to him, but he liked it. It gave his father a softer, kinder look._

Carlisle eagerly took the job, but was not doing it too well. He was great at the Sunday sermons, although he did not discover monsters as often as others. He was much to clever to quickly accuse the innocent. He was a disappointment and he knew it too. Tonight was the night he would prove himself.

Carlisle saw his father smile at him as he grabbed his torch. He didn't like to bring pitchforks; he was the accuser, not the the killer. He went out the door and joined the mob that was waiting in the street. The hunt started now.

Carlisle didn't like to run, but he was good at it and very fast. While he was running, he had the strongest urge stop. He didn't think that he thought it himself, it just popped into his mind. Listening to that thought he halted as 4 dark figures rose up from a manhole in front of him. The mysterious beings started running. It didn't need a second thought, he knew that these were demons and he needed to follow.

They were about two minutes in pursue when the monsters suddenly turned on them. Carlisle was scared, but he was determined and wanted to make his father proud. He threw his torch at one of the beasts and looked back to his followers. Those who could get away were running, and those who couldn't were getting devoured by the creatures. His diversion didn't work. The demon he threw the flame at yelled something at a she-beast in Latin.

She then started coming after Carlisle. He was scared, how could he escape? The woman smiled, bearing her perfect teeth as she came closer. She was lethal and beautiful at the same time. Her moves were cat-like as she pranced closer to him, moving in for the kill. She finally reached her destination and gingerly tilted his head exposing the neck. Her teeth sent chills down his spine, he started breathing heavy as his eyes fluttered closed. He soon felt himself passing out.......

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katherine had been a vampire for the past 23 years. She didn't remember her human life, but she was told that it was a quite normal thing to happen. She spent earlier times in the forest on the edges of town with her coven. Marty, the leader, was tall and bulky. Near 7" he was quite intimidating. He wore black hair cropped short, just before his ears. George and Jedidiah were the last two making up the four of them. Joe and Jed, as they go by, were identical twins. They were about six foot and had blond hair flowing to their shoulders.

Tonight they were going hunting. It had been far too long since the last time they went and her eyes were a deep black. They had worked out a perfect system: she would use her power to make their victims stop and chase them, they would follow them until she turned and attacked. It was flawless and worked every time.

She crawled in the sewers, coven following, until they heard foot steps on the surface. _'You should stop' _she willed to the person leading the rampage. They swiftly jumped out of the man hole and let the crowd have a good look at them. Then they started running. _'Follow!' _She thought as hard as she could to the crowd. They immediately took pursuit. Katherine wasn't surprised, she knew it would work.

Katherine signaled to her fellow vampires to turn around and attack. She growled as she leapt to the nearest human, then went on to the next. In the middle of her third body Marty called to her in Latin, "Adveho, imbibo is puer iam!" She looked over to where he was pointing to. It was a young man, only in his early twenties, she guessed. He had long lean muscles, golden blond hair, and bright blue eyes. There was something else about him that she couldn't place, he seemed so familiar.

She pushed her feelings aside and slowly made her way over to him. She could see the fear in his eyes. She grinned, that was her favorite part. She finally made it over to him, keeping direct eye contact she tilted his head to the side exposing his neck. He smelt delicious, yet oddly a little like herself. She sunk her teeth in his neck savoring the delectable taste.

She was just getting into it when her past hit her like a ton of bricks. Her loving, religious husband, her wedding, her baby. Her baby, oh how she wished she could have met him, raised him. Realization hit her even harder, this was her son. She was killing her son! She quickly pulled away, ashamed at the monster she was. She ran down the street sobbing as her coven followed after her. _'Stay, and leave the blond boy alone.'_ she demanded.

Katherine was only sure of three things as she walked away: first, she was a monster. Second, her son now is too. And lastly, she didn't know how she could face him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey, I hope you liked it! I think that Katherine's part was much stronger, I just couldn't get the Carlisle vibe today. I re-wrote it so many times! I have been so frustrated with stuff lately. Here is a translation for the sentence that Marty yells to Katherine just before she attacks: _"Come, drink this boy now!"_** -**Reviews anyone?-**


	5. Ashamed

Dying isn't as peaceful as the Bible described it, thought Carlisle. It hurt worse than anything he had experienced before. Nothing in this universe could measure the intensity of his pain as the fire licked through his veins.

He could hear the last few people scream as they were attacked. If he could open his eyes he knew the sight would be dreadful. Why couldn't he just die sooner?

As time ticked on Carlisle realized that he wasn't dying. Something was happening to him, the feelings that he was getting were not normal. The indescribable pain made it hard for him to concentrate, to think about what could be the cause. What had happened? The chase, the attacking, the bite-. The bite! That was it, he was infected by the monster!

This was terrible! Some of the devil's poison was running through his veins, spoiling his righteousness. He had to get away. His father would be ashamed, he couldn't face him. He had to get away and never come back.

Carlisle used all of the strength he had to drag him away from his spot on the street. Through every surge of pain he kept going, pushing himself to shelter. He moaned as he turned his head, looking for a spot to go. The closest thing he could see with his weakening vision was an alley way.

The alley was perfect, dark and damp. No one would go looking for him in here. Just in case someone came along, he dug himself a small space under a harvest of rotting potatoes.

It took an amazing amount of control for Carlisle to remain quiet for three days. Through it all he wanted to scream in agony. It was pure torture. God was not responding to any of his prayers. Time went on and on as he sat there waiting. Waiting to die. His heart tempo picked up, exiting Carlisle. Maybe it would finally be over.

_Thump, Thump, thumpthumpthumpthump, thump, THUMP! _It felt like his heart was lurching out of his chest as it let out one final beat. He knew that it was a sign that it was over. It frightened him, he now had to get up and face the world.

Carlisle ran through the streets, not caring if anyone saw him. He didn't need to see his reflection to know what he was. Due to past events, it was painfully obvious, he was a monster. A terrible beast breed to ruin lives of others and serve the devil himself.

He was so confused, why didn't the demons just kill him as they did to the others? How did he, a pastor, get lead to this?! It was nothing he had ever heard of before, it was an abomination! Now he was only sure of one thing, he had to destroy himself.

Suicide and Carlisle did not mix very well, he just couldn't think of a way to take his own life. He always pictured himself dying peacefully from old age- no chance of that now. He couldn't find anything strong enough to physically hurt him, he tried. Drowning seemed like a good way to go, not messy or too painful.

His throat burned as he looked for the nearest water source. He new it was not for drink, but blood. He searched faster, it would be terrible if he lost control before he had the chance to dispose of himself.

He finally came across a creek on the borders of town. He took a deep breath, but he knew that this was vital in preserving the innocence of his father. He would think that his son died nobly as he fought for saving the community from wickedness.

This is it, thought Carlisle as he prepped himself, you can do this. Without a second thought, he swiftly dunked his head under the water. He expected to feel as if his lungs were getting squeezed from lack of oxygen after a few minutes, but he did not. It took him ten long minutes before he discovered that he didn't have to breathe. He decided to suck in some of the liquid into his lungs. It did not work either, it just gave him the most uncomfortable sensation as it bubbled it's way back out of his windpipe.

He was disappointed as he walked away. He had to come up with a new plan, perhaps he could fall off something? That was it! He knew of many fellows who passed away after tumbling from great heights. He would just need to find a cliff high enough.

Carlisle found a peak he deemed high enough. It was well over one thousand feet, and took him several hours to find. This time he wouldn't ponder before he acted, he would just do it. The fall held no emotion to him. He was just here to die. He was greatly saddened as he landed face forward on the ground. He groaned as he got up, unharmed.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He needed to be more creative, think of a way that would kill a vampire. Crosses, garlic, and steaks were the biggest myth he had ever heard of. Whoever came up with those ideas really needed to get their facts straight. He didn't sleep in a coffin during the day, or turn into a bat. He sighed on frustration as his aching throat interrupted his thoughts again. That was it! He could starve himself, surely a monster like himself could not sustain life without energy.

For the next two months he wandered around, waiting for him to just die. It wasn't working and he grew more and more aggravated as he realized he was just getting weaker, not dying. As he sat in a meadow, drowned in his miseries, a thought came to him, '_You can make the best out of this life and you will! There is no point trying to change what has already been done. Find a way to push through it.'_ He smiled, the voice was right. He sat there for awhile, contemplating what to do, when he saw a deer run by. He had eaten venison in his former life, it wouldn't be such a crime now.

He pounced on the buck, eager for the long awaited meal. It wasn't the best thing he had eaten but it was satisfying. He feed on two more deer, happy now that he knew he could live with his new form.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After three days Katherine finally stopped sobbing. She was still upset, how could she do that to her baby?! He was the most precious thing in the world to her, and now she had to bestow this curse upon him. What kind of a monster had she turned into? She decided that sitting here wasn't going to change anything, so she decided to go see her son.

She still did not know how she could face him, she finally decided on just to watch him and check on what he was doing. He wouldn't even know that she was there.

Never before had Katherine been more appalled in her life, or guilty. Her beloved baby was trying to kill himself! She badly wanted to intervene, but she feared he would hate her more if he found out his own mother was the one that did this. She would have to let him work this out himself. After all, she knew the methods he was trying were never going to work.

For the past two months, (besides watching her son) Katherine was coming up with new ways to try to approach him. None of her ideas seemed good enough. She was getting worried that she would never have a suitable plan. He looked so miserable out there, wandering all by his lonesome self. So many she times she desperately wanted to cradle him in her arms and tell him that everything would be okay. She would find a way to offer him relief without letting him spot her.

Soon after a wonderful idea swirled in her head, she would use her power to help him! She thought of her most encouraging words that could inspire him. Soon she was ready, _' You can make the best out of this life and you will! There is no point trying to change what has already been done. Find a way to push through it.'_ She concentrated on this harder than she has ever on anything ever before. She wanted this to strike him like a ton a bricks. She thought that with this he might discover as terrible as this is, he can live through it. It took her a long time to learn that. She still had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that she is a monster.

She gazed, surprised at Carlisle as he slowly drank three deer. Her words had inspired him to come up with an alternative food source? He was the most intelligent boy she had ever seen. She was not worthy enough to be even close to him! He was perfect and goodly, while she was a human killing monster. 'How harsh reality is,' she thought as she laughed bitterly. She wasn't good enough for her son, he was something special. She held back another sob as she ran away from her baby, for the third time.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hello there! (If any of you are reading this that is) Sorry this isn't one of my better chapters. I am exited for some stuff that will come up later in the story. I hope that his choosing to become a 'vegetarian' and why Katherine doesn't just walk up to him make sense. **

**Thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers! You guys made my day, seriously. Thank you for all of your feedback. I'm surprised none of it is negative yet. You make me so happy!**


	6. Starting Over

Katherine couldn't go back to her old coven, they would just remind her of what she had done. She needed to get far, far away from England. Some where that she could have time to work out her thoughts. It was just so hard though, biting her son was unforgivable.

She found a map in blowing down the street. She quickly picked it up, exited for her new found treasure. She sat down on a bench and spread out her find. The world was so big! There were so many places that she had always dreamed of going. Spain, with it's exotic culture. Maybe even Sweden, it felt peaceful and laid back to her. She did not want to wander to world alone though, she desperately craved company over the last two months.

Katherine then recalled a coven Marty (her old coven leader) had told her about; the Volturi. They were a strong group of vampires. Royalty even. The best part was that they were permanent, you could always know where to find them.

She moved her finger, pointing it to her destination on the map, Italy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle easily grew tired of England. He decided to tour Europe and gain more knowledge. He had given up college to pursue in his career. He always wanted to go, but his father seemed more important. It was perfectly normal, people don't usually go past elementary school.

He decided to swim across the English Cannal and start his journey in France. By the time Carlisle reached Italy, 14 years later, he had: learned 7 different languages, and gotten 2 doctorates and 1 master in medicine, science, and astronomy. He was very proud of himself and expected to learn lots more in Italy. He wanted to learn all he could so he could get a full time job. He did lots of odd-jobs to make a quick buck, but he wanted something he devote his life too. Something he would feel good about doing for the rest of his life.

He was glad that it was a particularly cloudy day in Volterra, he hated only coming out at night. The wind blew softly, rustling his trench coat as he strolled along the street. His feet made soft _clanks_ against the cobblestone paved roads. He breathed in a breath of fresh air, it felt amazing. He loved how he could now mingle amongst the humans with a clean concise. He wasn't a murderer, he was just misunderstood.

He gazed up at the sky, only to realize that the clouds were moving rather quickly. Carlisle swore softly under his breath as he hurried to the nearest alley. In no way did he want to risk exposure. He had discovered that he gleamed as bright as a million diamonds in the sun. It was quite humorous now that he looks back on it, the worlds greatest killer sparkles in rays of light.

Just as he expected the sun made an appearance. He longed to walk in the light and feel the warmth of the sun, but then people would know. They would know he was different, think of him as a monster even. He did not want that, he just wanted to fit in and be accepted. He wanted to be somebody and have an impact on society.

He sighed glumly as he predicted how long he would have to sit in this dark corner. It was only noon, at least eight hours until twilight. He swore again, (a thing he rarely did, let alone twice in one day) as a police officer came towards him.

"Good day sir," the man called as cheerily as he could with a cautious face on, " What are you up to in this..... suspicious area."

Carlisle quickly regained his composure as he put on his most charming grin. "Nothing to be worried about," he lied, "I just dropped one of my, uh, coins in the alley. I was just looking for it."

"Oh, very well then." said the officer as he noticeably relaxed, "I best be leaving you for your, uh, finding, then." The man chuckled nervously as he walked away.

Carlisle let out a deep breath, one down, many to go. He hated it when people questioned his motives for hiding in alleys. He almost got arrested once, he was living in Spain at the time. Carlisle smiled as he recalled the time....

_Carlisle mentally smacked himself as he hurried down the street. It was almost daybreak and he was not yet home. He left the university too late, he needed to not get caught in his studies. It was so easy to get lost in great literature though, he thought, it's hard to pull away when you are learning something new. His brain was like a giant sponge, always wanting to absorb more. _

_People were already out in the town, he couldn't run or get seen in the sun. The sky started to turn a pinkish haze in anticipation of sunrise. He needed to hide, now!_

_All of the town shops were still closed, he panicked as he rushed to the only protection he could find; an alley._ _People shook their heads as they walked by, Carlisle could hear their whispers of accusation as they strolled along. He was embarrassed of sitting in a dark unpleasant place. People looked down on him for it, but they didn't realize what his other option was. _

_Carlisle looked up at the sky. There wasn't one cloud there, it was clear blue as far as the eye could see. How could such a good day for others be so terrible for him?_

_For four long hours he sat in the alley, regretting his previous actions. Why did he want to finish that book? He could have asked his professor if he could have borrowed it. He moved his thoughts in another direction as he heard a conversation going on nearby. A man was describing Carlisle to a law enforcer. The man pointed and they both looked in Carlisle's direction. The two men broke up as the officer made his way towards the alley. _

_Carlisle was nervous, what did he want? It certainly was not a social visit. The man approached him, "I'm afraid that I am going to have to arrest you sir." Carlisle was surprised that he spoke in English to him. Most people here only knew Spanish. _

_"For what crime sir?" Carlisle asked innocently as he smiled. In the dark light it looked creepy, although not the way it was intended. The man stepped back in surprise. He whispered out bible verses in Spanish as he ran away. _

_Carlisle frowned even though he was relieved. As much as he needed the officer gone, he __wished he could be more approachable and friendly. As hard as he tried he would always be an outsider. He hated it. _

_Carlisle spent the rest of the day in self loathing. Oh how he wished he was human..... _

Carlisle eyes glazed over as he reminisced some more of his not-so-dandy memories. It was always easier to remember the bad times.

The sewer grate next to him shifted. Carlisle froze, whoever was down there would see him when they came out. He sniffed the air trying to get a better guess of what kind of person it was. He was more than surprised when he did not smell the warm blood calling for him. Instead it was a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon, with just a hint of himself. The smell was wonderful, but not in an appetizing way. Maybe this was another vampire? He hoped so, he had so many questions he wanted to ask.

A hooded figure gracefully hopped out of the tunnel in a swift movement. Another one followed quickly after, it's movements even more delicate and smooth. Both persons appeared to be the same size, just above a mere 5 feet. Their faces were hidden by the thick robes that draped off their bodies. They looked like they were covered by liquid darkness.

He could hear no heartbeats, they weren't human. They looked lethal, almost as if they were the kiss of death. A chill went down his spine. As scared as he was, he couldn't help but feel a little relived. These were the first vampires he had come across, ever. He could ask so many questions! His confusing state of how he got to be would no longer be a mystery. He would finally know, as long as they didn't kill him first.

The first one, who's moves were more cat-like stepped forward. It slowly pulled down it's hood, revealing that he was a boy.

"Hello, my name is Alec. I am a member of the Volturi guard. I am here to question your motives in Volterra."

Carlisle's brow furrowed, the Volturi? What was that? A mafia or mob group? Or maybe a gang? Alec growled regaining Carlisle attention.

"This is my sister Jane," he said as the other, more graceful figure stepped forward, revealing an angels face. She had brow hair, just like her brother. Only it was a bit longer. They both had piercing red eyes. "She will take care of you if you try any funny business."

"I assure you I won't try any.... _funny business._" Carlisle said with confusion, wondering how little Jane could take care of him.

An impatient Jane sighed while Alec snickered. Carlisle was even more confused, what were they doing? His questions were soon answered as Jane glared at him, sending him an indescribable, searing amount of pain through his body. It burned through all of him, going from his head to his toes. Why were they doing this?

Jane dropped his glare as he fell to the ground. "You will come with us," Alec said with a demanding tone. Carlisle had no choice. He was scared, confused, and curious.

Alec lead while Jane stood behind Carlisle, making sure he followed. Many times Carlisle considered his chances of escaping. They weren't very high. How could two small vampires be so powerful?

After they went down the manhole, they came to a wide, gloomy shaft. All three pairs of feet splashed against the damp floors, echoing throughout the chamber. They traveled on like that in silence until the tunnel started to narrow. Candles now lite the way to a small door made of thin, intertwining rods. Alec effortlessly opened the door and closed it with a swift flick of his wrist. They walked across the large stone cave to come across a thick wooden door. It was musty and cobwebs seemed to be the main décor.

When they got through, Carlisle looked on in amazement at the large space before him. Is was the longest hallway he had ever seen. Candles were everywhere lighting up the whole place, at least a dozen vampires lurked around, casting eerie shadows on the walls as they moved. Some people gazed on in pity at Carlisle, while others just looked mildly curious. This frightened him, did that mean they were going to do something to him?

Alec skidded to a halt as he gripped Jane's hand. They had come to a stop, in front of a plain wooden door. It was no were near as comforting as the godly one, entirely sheathed in gold, just a few feet away. Carlisle wondered what was behind the simple wooden door. A dungeon? Torture chamber? Some type of room they massacre people in? He had no idea and was scared to find out.

The door swung open to reveal a somewhat relieving site to Carlisle. It wasn't deadly, it was absolutely gorgeous! The chamber was huge, at least three stories tall, and perfectly round. There were no candles in this room, only long thin windows casting lively beams of light dancing around the room. The walls had beautiful intricate designs carved into them. Four massive wooden thrones were placed randomly across the tavern. It was wonderful!

The few handful of people that were in the room gazed at the party as they walked to the center of the room. A man stood there. He seemed as if he had authority over this place, and had many bodyguards within reaching distance to him. Carlisle studied his features, they were different than other vampires somehow. While his features were perfect in every way, there was something off about them. He just seemed surreal. His skin was slightly translucent and chalky instead of hard and smooth. His eyes were deluded with a milky haze. He was handsome, in a hypnotic way.

The man walked up to Alec and Jane, embracing them in his arms. He fondly gave them a kiss on each cheek before placing a light one on their lips. The man straightened up, turning to Carlisle and reaching out his hand. Not wanting to be rude Carlisle clasped his hand to the man in a handshake. After a few seconds when the man did not let go, Carlisle was scared. What was happening? The strange mans eyes had clouded over and he did not move.

Frantic, Carlisle yanked his hand away. The man shook his head in surprise before smiling, not fazed by what had just happened. He opened his mouth to say a few words that would change Carlisle's life, "Hello, my name is Aro. I think I can answer some of your questions."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review! It only takes 5 seconds to type either "Hate" or "Love" **

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Misconceptions

Katherine was beyond exited when she got to Volterra but, she had no idea where they would be. Surely they would not have a building with _Volturi Vampires_ across it. They had to be much smarter, probably hidden somewhere secret. Her coven used to live in the sewers, they could do it too! That was it, she would search in every manhole until she found them.

She decided to look in all areas closer to the edges of town first, they would be less suspicious. She figured that if she smelt the sewer grate she would be able to smell whether or not a vampire had gone in it. Vampires had a very distinct smell, each one different, but still quite similar.

She caught the scent in the first place she checked. Either she was lucky, or they just used all city sewers. It wasn't just one scent she smelt, at least 20 different vampires had come through here. Maybe many others like her tried to seek refuge with them.

She dropped down in the dark hole. Cobwebs lined every corner, rats scurried across the damp ground. It didn't seem as if it would lead to royalty, but it had to. Her nerves got the better of her and she decided to run. After all of her loneliness and insecurities she longed to get somewhere.

Candles started lighting the way even though vampires had perfect sight even in the dark. She skidded to a halt when she came to large wooden door. In anticipation she slide her fingers on the knob, only to realize it was locked. Her heart dropped to her stomach, _what_ would she do now? She could easily break down the door but, she did not want to offend anyone.

An idea sprung her, she could knock like a civilized person! She squared her shoulders and put on a tight, forced smile. This was it, she told herself, you can do it. She slowly lifted her hand towards the door to knock three times. It wasn't very loud but she knew someone would hear it, someone would come.........

Life in Italy was great. For 14 years, Katherine was trying to overcome her past and move on. She was now a member of the Volturi guard. Aro had always been intrigued by her abilities. Her power was probably one of the many things that kept her alive that night so long ago,

_Felix was surprised by the knock at one of the entrances, almost everyone who used them had a key. Those who don't used to main doorway. The person there either 1. Had to be un-educated in Volturi ways, or 2. Was in urgent need of assistance. He decided to go with the latter, it was more interesting. He bolted to the location the sound came from. Everyone moved out of his way, they had to. _

_When he opened the door he was disappointed to be greeted by a young vampire, standing there politely with a small smile on her face. He frowned as her investigated further and discovered her appearance. Her dark brown hair fell in a mess of matted, disheveled curls. Her tattered clothes where no different from rags. Mud caked her bare feet and arms. All in all, she looked frightful. _

_Katherine was scared too. This man was huge! His expression didn't help ease her nervousness either, he looked down on her with disgust and a small frown tugging on the corners of his mouth. _

_He looked her up and down once more before grunting his first word, "Come." _

_Just charming, thought Katherine as she trudged along, maybe this wasn't the best idea. She should have thought this through, her ideas weren't always high quality. _

_The candles got more and more numerous as they moved forward. A few vampires looked on at them as they made their journey. If her heart could beat it would be pounding at this point; they had finally reached a door. She could tell that this was the last door that they would walk into, it just had that special aura about it. The man looked at her once more cocking his eyebrows. She nodded in approval closing her eyes as she stepped forward into the light of the room. _

_When she opened her eyes she gasped in amazement, it was beautiful. The architecture was amazing. Delicate stone carvings went all the way up the tall walls, all coming together in a perfect dome. Several windows were placed about, she wondered how that got the light to come in like that. _

_Two children were play fighting in the corner as four women watched them. A handful of others were scattered about, all absorbed in their own tasks. Finally, three men were left in the center of the room. One sitting in a broad wood throne while the others stood to his sides. _

_Katherine could tell that these were the leaders of the organization. People stood away from them like they were important, even they looked important. They were different from all of the vampires she had ever seen, there skin more chalky, eyes more milky. Something was off about them, but she most defiantly would not point it out. That would be very, very disrespectful. They could probably kill her for it. _

_She followed as the man lead her to the trio in the center. He knelt down and put his hand across his chest in respect to the elders. The one sitting nodded his head with a smile as he stood up, "Felix! Ah what a joyous surprise!," he said as he kissed each of Felix's cheeks. The man looked past Felix questioningly as his gaze settled on Katherine. "What surprise have you brought us today?" _

_"Actually, Aro, I haven't the faintest idea. I found this woman knocking on the Southeast entrance." Felix's words echoed off the wall in his loud, deep voice. All heads turned to see what Aro would do next. _

_Felix stepped to the side as Aro approached her. Katherine's eyes darted back and forth as she debated trying to escape. She gulped as he stopped a mere foot away from her. He politely stuck out his hand in a warm greeting. _

_Unknowing of what would happen, Katherine took his hand. His eyes glazed over and looked back and forth, as if he was reading an imaginary book. Seconds later he perked up as he said the words that Katherine most wanted to hear, "Welcome to Volterra!" _

Katherine smiled as she recalled the memory, it seemed silly how scared she was then. The Volturi would never do anything to hurt her. They had been nothing less then kind to her since she arrived.

Right after her confrontation with Aro he explained everything to her, his power, their ways, and how things worked. When he said they would love for her to join them she was overjoyed.

Right now she was mingling with Heidi, another member, as they gossiped about the latest news. Alec and Jane were supposed to be back any minute with prisoners. Most of them were just newborns, not a real threat. Katherine always felt bad for the poor creatures, not many followed the law and were terminated.

She could now hear Jane and Alec approaching with new pair of footsteps in tow. She caught the sent of the new vampire and froze. She could detect that sent anywhere. It was her son, Carlisle.

She was petrified when they walked in. She numbly turned her head and watched as others did when the party came in. This was terrible, they might kill him!

Katherine watched as Aro greeted the twins before turning to her beloved child. He did the basic handshake and a little small talk before having Demetri escort him to a room.

Aro turned towards her with a seemingly sympathetic look on his face. "We can't let him live. He interacts to much with humans and is a big threat. The boy is obviously deranged, his eating habits are not healthy, and he is far from normal. I know this is hard but it's necessary. I mean nothing personal but, it is what has to be done."

Katherine was mortified! How could he do this to her? She had to save him somehow, she needed to make up for her mistakes.

The warm feeing of realization flowed through her body as she realized what she could do. Her power!

Aro reached for her shoulder in comfort when his eyes glazed over. He slowly let go, shock clearly written in his features. He had heard her plan!

He said in a cold voice, "I thought we had a level of trust Katherine."

"I did too," she replied, "But I guess people aren't always what they seem."

He barked a quick laugh, "Too bad you didn't find that out sooner."

"It is a shame," She said as she backed off from his approaching figure.

"I don't play games."

"Then quit?" she said her voice in the verge of hysteria.

He smiled as he snapped in Jane's direction. Overwhelming pain consumed her, burning every cell in her body. It hurt so much, almost more then anything she had ever felt. She needed to fight for that thing. What was it? She could not concentrate or recall what she had to fight for, maybe she should just quit. She didn't know anything anymore.......

Her life started flashing before her eyes. Her short life in Volterra, her shady human life, her wandering all alone, and her old coven. Why was she so alone?

A face reappeared as every other memory. This face was a vampire, a young man. He looked a bit similar to her, the same shaped lips, same narrow nose. But he had godly blond locks and his eyes were amber, not red. Who was this? They seemed so familiar. She believed the name started with a 'C'. Charles, Constance, Carlisle, Carlisle!

It was her son, how could she forget? All of the recent events came flooding back to her, playing like a movie. She needed to stop them, but she was so weak.

_'You don't know this girl, probably just some passerby, let her be. You are really interested in Carlisle though. You will be nothing less then courteous and kind to him. He will be a great friend.'_ She gasped as she felt her energy leave her, never had she been this weak, just one more thought, '_I don't know who this woman is, I have never met her in my life' _she sent to all of the vampires nearby. If they didn't know Aro couldn't either. She thought more of Carlisle as she slowly blacked out......


End file.
